lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Dimensions: Year 3 (VesperalLight)
LEGO Dimensions: Year 3 was the third set expansion for LEGO Dimensions, the first wave was released in September 2017. Franchises Pirates of the Caribbean * Pirates of the Caribbean Story Pack ** Captain Jack Sparrow *** Henry Turner *** Joshamee Gibbs *** The Dying Gull *** TBA Toy Pad ** Racetrack: River Rapids Raceway ** Battle Arena: Island Skirmish * Pirates of the Caribbean Team Pack ** Captain Barbossa *** The Black Pearl ** Will Turner *** Mill Wheel ** Racetrack: TBA ** Battle Arena: Isla De Muerta * Pirates of the Caribbean Fun Pack ** Davy Jones *** The Flying Dutchman ** Racetrack: TBA ** Battle Arena: Isla Cruces War of the Worlds * War of the Worlds Level Pack ** The Narrator *** Thunderchild *** Salvaged Martian Heat Ray ** Racetrack: Dead London Drive ** Battle Arena: TBA * War of the Worlds Team Pack ** Martian *** Martian War Machine ** The Artilleryman *** Artillery Turret ** Racetrack: Mars Mountain Valley ** Battle Arena: TBA ROBLOX * ROBLOX Team Pack ** Noob *** ROBLOX Jeep ** Guest *** Normal Elevator ** Racetrack: Survive the Disasters Tornado Track ** Battle Arena: Fight at a Pizza Place The Stanley Parable * The Stanley Parable Fun Pack ** Stanley *** Stanley's Computer ** Racetrack: The Stanley Parable Adventure Line™ Racetrack ** Battle Arena: Combat in the Office Identity Thief * Identity Thief Fun Pack ** Identity Thief *** Demonic Riding Bat ** Racetrack: Wildcliff Cliff Chase ** Battle Arena: Haunted Mansion Battle Short Circuit * Short Circuit Fun Pack ** Johnny 5 *** Stephanie's Snack Shack ** Racetrack: Nova Labs Championships ** Battle Arena: TBA The Chronicles of Narnia * The Chronicles of Narnia Level Pack ** Lucy Pevensie *** Peter Pevensie *** Edmund Pevensie *** Susan Pevensie *** The Wardrobe *** Aslan ** Racetrack: The Driver, The Car and the Racetrack ** Battle Arena: TBA Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure * Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure Team Pack ** Bill *** Time-Travelling Phone Booth ** Ted *** Medieval Chariot ** Racetrack: San Dimas Circuit ** Battle Arena: Medieval Castle Clash Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park Team Pack ** Ellie Sattler *** Triceratops ** Alan Grant *** Jurassic Tour Jeep ** Racetrack: Jurassic Jungle Track ** Battle Arena: Brachiasaurus Battle * Jurassic Park Fun Pack ** John Hammond *** T-Rex ** Racetrack: Ingen Labs Racetrack ** Battle Arena: Nosasarus Showdown * Jurassic Park Fun Pack ** Ian Malcolm *** San Diego Speedster ** Racetrack: San Diego Speedway ** Battle Arena: San Diego Jurassic Park Grand Opening Home Alone * Home Alone Level Pack ** Kevin McCallister *** Toolbox *** Kevin's Sled ** Racetrack: Racing around the house ** Battle Arena: TBA Labyrinth * Labyrinth Fun Pack ** Jareth *** Ludo ** Racetrack: Labyrinth Circuit ** Battle Arena: TBA The Flash * The Flash Mega Story Pack ** The Flash *** Cosmic Treadmill ** Cisco Ramon ** Caitlin Snow ** STAR Labs Portal ** Racetrack: Central City Circuit ** Battle Arena: Particle Accelerator Attack * The Flash Fun Pack ** Reverse-Flash *** Time-Sphere ** Racetrack: Earth 2 Raceway ** Battle Arena: TBA DC's Legends of Tomorrow * DC's Legends of Tomorrow Fun Pack ** Rip Hunter *** Martin Stein **** Firestorm (With Jefferson Jackson) *** Jefferson Jackson **** Firestorm (With Martin Stein) *** Atom *** White Canary *** Heatwave **** Chronos *** Captain Cold *** Hawkgirl *** The Waverider ** Racetrack: Racing through Time ** Battle Arena: TBA Team Fortress 2 * Team Fortress 2 Level Pack ** Engineer *** Soldier *** Demoman *** Heavy *** Medic *** Sniper *** Spy *** TF2 Turret *** Dispenser ** Racetrack: 2Fort Track ** Battle Arena: 2Fort * Team Fortress 2 Team Pack ** Scout *** Bonk Vending Machine ** Pyro *** Pyro Kart ** Racetrack: Thunder Mountain Pass ** Battle Arena: Doublecross Gravity Falls * Gravity Falls Team Pack ** Dipper *** Shacktron ** Mabel *** Mystery Cart ** Racetrack: Gravity Falls Finish Line ** Battle Arena: Mystery Shack Showdown * Gravity Falls Fun Pack ** Bill Cipher *** Weirdmageddon Flying Car ** Racetrack: Weirdmageddon Raceway ** Battle Arena: Stan's Mind Stadium Minecraft * Minecraft Level Pack ** Steve *** Minecart *** Crafting Table ** Racetrack: Minecart Track ** Battle Arena: The Village * Minecraft Fun Pack ** Creeper *** Cave Spider ** Racetrack: The Nether Racecourse ** Battle Arena: Nether Fortress Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Level Pack ** Willy Wonka *** Charlie Bucket *** Augustus Gloop *** Violet Beauregard *** Veruca Salt *** Mike Teevee *** Candy Boat *** The Great Glass Elevator ** Racetrack: Chocolate Factory Course ** Battle Arena: Candyland Coliseum * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Fun Pack ** Oompa Loompa *** Candy Catapult ** Racetrack: Loompaland ** Battle Arena: TBA MacGyver * MacGyver Fun Pack ** MacGyver *** Bamboo Glider ** Racetrack: TBA ** Battle Arena: TBA Jumanji * Jumanji Level Pack ** Alan Parrish *** Rhinoceros *** Jumanji Board Game ** Racetrack: Jumanji Jungle Valley ** Battle Arena: Jumanji River Battle Night at the Museum * Night at the Museum Level Pack ** Larry Daley *** Teddy Roosevelt *** Ahkmenrah *** Attila The Hun *** Dexter *** Rexy *** Larry's Car ** Racetrack: Smithsonian Speedway ** Battle Arena: TBA * Night at the Museum Team Pack ** Jedidiah *** Cowboy Horse ** Octavius *** R.C Car ** Racetrack: Roman Raceway ** Battle Arena: Wild West Square-Off Jaws * Jaws Fun Pack ** Martin Brody *** Quint *** Hooper *** The Orca ** Racetrack: Amity Island Championships ** Battle Arena: TBA Ben 10 * Ben 10 Fun Pack ** Ben Tennyson *** Ghostfreak *** Heatblast *** XLR8 *** Four Arms *** Wildmutt *** Diamondhead *** Cannonball *** Grey Matter *** Ripjaws *** Stinkfly *** DX Mark 10 ** Racetrack: TBA ** Battle Arena: Bellwood Battle * Ben 10 Team Pack ** Grandpa Max *** The Rustbucket ** Gwen Tennyson *** TBA Warcraft * Warcraft Story Pack ** Sir Anduin Lothar *** Khadgar *** Durotan *** Gryphon ** Dark Portal Toy Pad ** Racetrack: Stormwind Speedway ** Battle Arena: Stormwind Stockade Goosebumps * Goosebumps Story Pack ** Zach Cooper *** R.L. Stine *** Hannah Stine *** Haunted Car ** Goosebumps Bookshelf Toy Pad ** Racetrack: Madison Monster Mayhem ** Battle Arena: Haunted Fairground Fight * Goosebumps Fun Pack ** Slappy *** Giant Mantis ** Racetrack: TBA ** Battle Arena: School Dance Showdown Levels * War of the Worlds (War of the Worlds) * The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (The Chronicles of Narnia) * This is my house, I have to defend it! (Home Alone) * Minifigure vs. Machine (Team Fortress 2) * Surviving the Night (Minecraft) * The Game of Life (Jumanji) * A Night to Remember (Night at the Museum) Easter Egg Franchises * Zathura (Appears as a TARDIS location in "The Game of Life") * The Martian (Mars from the Martian appears as a TARDIS location in the War of the Worlds Level Pack) Notes * This is the first year to have 24 new franchises. * There are 40 physical characters included in Year 3, 44 ingame characters and 84 in total. * Like in Year 2 with Battle Arenas, in Year 3 there are Racetracks based on each franchise. One racetrack is included with each pack. * The Flash Story Pack is the first Story Pack to be from a TV show instead of a film. It covers the first 3 seasons of CW's The Flash. * Mega Story Packs are a new addition to Year 3. They are like Story Packs, except include three characters and 12 levels as opposed to the normal 1 character and 6 levels. Category:Customs by VesperalLight